


Brother, Protector, Friend

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Brothers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Protective Siblings, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: “Listen, I enjoy this hug and all, but can you stop?”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Brother, Protector, Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: underage smoking, underage drinking, teenage Remus shenanigans mentioned.

Remus and Roman O’Ryan were probably the oddest souls to be put together by the universe to be brothers. 

Remus, the elder of the two, had a reputation by the age of twelve years old for being a troublemaker. He made it clear to everyone around him that he was a bit unhinged. After being suspended for the fifth time in middle school, the teachers around him stopped trying to reprimand or help him. The phone calls to the O’Ryan’s home became fewer and fewer. 

Roman, the youngest, had been born around that time. Mrs. O’Ryan and her new husband had been trying for another baby for two years, and were finally blessed with Roman. He kept his mother’s maiden name, which did make Remus feel a bit better about only being half. Hard to be half brothers when they had the full last name.

When baby Roman came home, he stood over his crib for two days, only leaving when the baby left. He’d watch with amazement when his mom bottle fed him. He studied carefully when the little red thing started moving his head slowly back and forth. He smiled when his mom taught him how to change the smellier diapers.

Mrs. O’Ryan started growing concerned for Remus. He hadn’t said a word since she brought Roman home. She knew Remus kept to himself, but normally he still chattered about things that didn’t make sense. She was scared to leave Roman and Remus alone, but she desperately needed a shower. She told Remus to watch Roman carefully and get her if he needed help. 

Twelve year old Remus did not want to bother his tired mom when Roman woke up crying. He picked the wailing baby up to see what was wrong. He gently cradled his little brother, wondering wordlessly if he had ever been that small when he was born. 

When Roman wouldn’t stop fussing, he tried laying him on his tummy in his arms; his head supported inside the crook of his elbow and tummy pressed against his forearm. His mom had been doing it lately, it was supposed to help when Roman needed help farting. 

Roman calmed down as Remus swayed. He watched himself in the mirror, making sure he was doing it right. He decided in that moment that he needed to protect the helpless bundle of gas in his arms no matter what. 

For the first time in days, he spoke to his little brother, “I love you, and I’ll help with all your problems. Whether it be farts, or girls, or coping with girl farts. I’ll always protect you, and I’ll always be your friend. I promise” 

He giggled, and grew his eyes wide when baby Roman smiled as he let out a fart of his own, causing him to laugh even more. 

\---

“Bro-bro! Bro-bro!” Roman cried out in his sleep. He was scared. He just had a bad dream that his bed had a bunch of icky mean things under it. He also thought he saw red eyes glowing in his closet. 

He held his breath while he waited for his big brother to come save him. It was forever until Remus came in, still dressed in his scary spikes from the day. Hopefully evil tentacles and mean eyes were scared of spikes. 

“What’s wrong, squirt?” Remus asked. His voice was scratchy. 

“There are monsters under my bed and eyes in my closet.” Roman whispered, he didn’t want to alert the enemies in his room of his plans to get his brother’s help. 

Remus sauntered over to the child’s bed. He sighed as he looked exaggeratedly under the small bed, “Nope, nothing here but smelly socks. Monsters hate those, so good vigilance.” 

Roman nodded slowly as he pointed to the closet. Remus didn’t hesitate walking to the closet and opening it dramatically, “A-ha! Oh, wait,” he sifted through the clothes and toys. “No eyes in here, only clothes and toys.”

“Are you sure? What about the spray?” Roman liked the spray for monsters, especially when it made his mom mad about the shiny anti-monster dust. Remus called it glitter, and said it was made of crushed up fairies who died fighting off monsters.

Remus grinned wickedly. “Of course. Let me go get some from my own stash.” 

Roman hid under his blanket while he waited for his brother. He almost squeaked when he heard the door open, until he heard the monster poem. 

_ To any monsters who wander near _

_ I warn you once to steer clear _

_ For I am Remus, bringer of fear _

_ To any evil who has ears to hear _

Roman then heard the soft  _ sprt, sprt _ of the spray bottle around his room. When the ritual was over, he peeked out to see Remus sitting down on his bed. He laid back down on his pillow while his brother pet his hair. 

“Why is everyone scared of you?” Roman asked. He knew people were scared of Remus, not just monsters. 

Remus shrugged, “I don’t know. That’s their problem, though, cause guess what?”

“What?” the four year old whispered.

The teenager leaned in as well to whisper, “It means that everyone in the monster world knows not to mess with us O’Ryans.”

Roman giggled, and let Remus sing him to sleep. “I’ll always protect you.” Remus promised his sleeping brother.

\---

Remus had been skipping school. He didn’t need to go to his senior events. He knew what he needed to do. He drove his friends around while stealing cigs and sneaking booze to school. At that point, no one even bothered messing with him and his little gang. Teachers averted their gaze when he started drawing on the desks. His mom only sighed in defeat when she smelled the smoke and alcohol on him after he came home past curfew.

His best friend, Virgil, was hanging out at his house in the basement when Roman came downstairs from his day at school. The sound of little feet stomping down the stairs was the only warning the two teens had to snuff out their cigs and open the small window above the bed. 

“Remus! Bro-bro! I made you something!” Roman cried excitedly. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, but said nothing after catching his friend’s warning look. The only person Remus seemed to have a soft spot was his little brother, Roman. 

The little boy bounced with anticipation as Remus looked over the drawing. Roman was talented, that’s for sure. He was a master of Crayola and had a way with color that Remus never had. The kid had so much pure, impressive talent for a five year old. 

“This is amazing, Roman!” Remus cried with glee. “I’m going to put it up with my band posters, that’s how good it is!” 

Roman hugged his brother’s leg in glee. “Yay! I worked all day, even when Miss Dee tried to make me do numbers. I don’t like numbers!”

“Listen, I enjoy this hug and all, but can you stop?” Remus asked. “I need to be able to walk.”

Virgil covered his mouth as he snickered. Remus shot another warning look at his friend. 

Roman bounded up the stairs shortly after, to go tell their mom that his drawing was with Remus’ posters. Remus leaned back against the wall by his bed, staring after the innocent boy who owned his heart. 

“Remus?” Virgil asked after a beat.

“Yeah, Virge?” 

“Why do you treat him so…” Virgil had trouble trying to find words that wouldn’t result in him getting punched. 

“Why do I treat him like I love him when I hate everything else in this world?” Remus offered, not surprised someone finally had the balls to ask him. Virgil only nodded. 

Remus sighed, a fond smile on his face as he remembered holding baby Roman for the first time. “I promised I would always be his friend.” 

Virgil only nodded again, unsure still why Remus kept that promise. He shrugged it off, though, he was an only child. 

“Oh, well, why don’t we go out for a drive? I heard Rockwell’s football team is hitting up Hal’s burger joint later today.” Virgil stated. 

Remus grinned maniacally, “Let’s go cause some trouble.”

The older boys left, leaving Roman playing by himself in the front yard while he watched them leave. The little boy felt sad whenever Remus left, so he went down to the basement to look at the poster he had drawn. 

He drew himself as a prince with a red sash and white uniform; and Remus as his duke with a matching green sash and black uniform. He smiled, proud of himself for making his brother happy. His bro-bro, his fighter of monsters, and his best friend in the world-Remus.


End file.
